Not The Whip's Saiyuki Drabbles
by Not The Whip
Summary: A gathering of my Saiyuki drabbles. Characters, themes, and ratings vary and include het, yaoi, and gen pairings. See individual story notes for details.
1. Baudelaire

**Title:** What can I say to you, darkest night...  
**Challenge:** #40: Classic Novels (100roadtrips on LJ)  
**Rating:** Umm... PG for Baudelaire-esque worshiping of death?  
**Words:** 100  
**Warnings:** One-sided 39 uber-angst in the form of a bad Charles Baudelaire rip-off.  
**AN:** Oh dear, angstastic fan-poetry. You've been warned.

* * *

What can I say to you, darkest night,  
heavy with rain that pulls flesh and soul  
deep into blackened mud and old bones? 

What can I say to you, darkest night,  
as the last ash falls from a cigarette's end, an  
ancient star folding into your arms once more?

What can I say to you, darkest night,  
with quiet sighs from a sleeping child filling  
my breast, replacing pure air with this?

Seeking golden eyes closed in a beautiful mockery  
of death, I say nothing past sentiment's corpse, lying  
cold upon my tongue, and despair in you, darkest night.

-fin-


	2. Fruit

**Title:** "Suppose he's got a pointed stick."  
**Challenge:** #15 - Monty Python (100roadtrips on LJ)  
**Rating:** G (unless you're one of those crazy fruit activists)  
**Words:** 100  
**Warnings:** Silliness and Senseless Devouring of Fruit-as-Weapons  
**AN:** For Danny L., who knows nothing about Saiyuki but everything about self-defense against fruit.

* * *

When the attack came, they were ready. 

Sanzo shot the first youkai before he could even raise his banana; Goku devoured the fruit, effectively disarming the opponent.

Gojyo readied for the second's raspberry-barrage. After the dust settled, Goku ignored the improbable 16-ton weight in search of berries.

Hakkai, faced with redcurrants, simply released Hakuryuu.

Before Goku could finish the spilt redcurrants another youkai descended upon him; Goku's anger, exploding like 200 tons of gelignite, scattered demons, damsons, and prunes everywhere.

Wiping juice from his chin, Goku grinned. Maybe those "Self-Defense Against Fresh Fruit" classes weren't so stupid after all.

-fin-


	3. The Little Kappa

**Title:** The Little Kappa  
**Challenge:** #40 - Classic Novels (100roadtrips on LJ)  
**Pairings:** one-sided 58, 38  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for suggested sex in the last one)  
**Words:** 100 each  
**Warnings:** Angst (Argh! So much angst!), Yaoi, and OOCness  
**AN:** Taking the Classic Novels challenge and running with it again, full-angst ahead. Follows Hans Christian Anderson's "The Little Mermaid," _not_ Disney's remake (although I really, _really_ wanted a happy ending!)

* * *

**"Lost Voice"**

They stopped at a river earlier in the day, bathing, washing, and generally enjoying themselves. Gojyo watched Hakkai as he scrubbed their clothes, hands glistening with soap and sunshine, sleeves rolled back to reveal tender-yet-strong arms, and Gojyo realized it was love.

An odd moment with no correlation to his emotions, but it didn't change the fact.

A sudden rainstorm took them by surprise and the wet, chilly ride to the next town left Gojyo with a cold and laryngitis. Not that he wanted to say anything about his afternoon epiphany, but now Gojyo had an excuse to stay silent.

- - - - -

**"Sharp Knives"**

Three weeks passed and Gojyo said little of consequence to Hakkai. While his voice had returned, Gojyo's words and nerve both disappeared.

Still, he tried to show his feelings through his actions. Gojyo distracted the monkey when he whined too much before meals and used something beside old beer cans for ashtrays. He even carried more than his share of supplies when Jeep grew too exhausted, forcing them to walk ten miles to the next town.

And, although every step felt like he was treading on sharp knives that evening, Gojyo still followed Hakkai to the market when he asked.

- - - - -

**"Almost Love"**

They drank all night, the evening dull, before Hakkai's expression became wistful. Gojyo noticed but hid behind a huge smile and the beer in his hand. He hated that look; it usually meant Hakkai had the past on his mind. Nothing as serious as Kanan, but things far more recent.  
Salvation and Sanzo.

Always Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo.

Oh, Gojyo knew conversation would turn towards him and how he was dear to Hakkai for being by his side, despite being rather quiet this past month.

As long as Hakkai kept his distance from Sanzo, Gojyo was more than glad to stay.

- - - - -

**"Sea Foam"**

Sanzo and Hakkai retired early to sulk away the storm-soaked evening. Trying to be kind, Gojyo took Goku to dinner, but spent the meal thinking of the inn and how lonely Hakkai's single room must have felt right then.

After dinner, he went to find him.

The door was closed, locked. Gojyo raised his hand but didn't knock. The noises inside, the grunts and groans and moans and, dammit all, the names being called, he recognized them.

Of course he did.

Gojyo felt thin, insubstantial, like sugar sweets left in the rain.

Like foam spread and lost upon the sea.

-fin- 


	4. Discretion

**Title:** Discretion is the Better Part of Canoodling  
**Challenge:** #43 - Road Hazards (100roadtrips on LJ)  
**Pairings:** Surprise!  
**Rating:** PG-13 for vaguely-suggested sex  
**Words:** 100  
**Warnings:** Yaoi and OOCness  
**AN:** I always liked the idea that Goku would pick up some of the less-savory habits of his comrades as he gets older.

* * *

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Hakkai sighed with relief. The angry mob, complete with pitchforks and burning torches, had thankfully given up the chase. 

"Back-water hicks," grumbled Goyjo, barely awake and still a little drunk. "What'd I tell you about discretion, stupid monkey?"

Embarrassment kept Goku from snapping, but Sanzo had no qualms smacking them anyways.

"The hell was that for!" Goyjo squawked. "I wasn't the one caught deflowering the mayor's son!"

"For being a bad influence."

Goku blushed, sinking into his seat with only a half-hearted protest; he couldn't help it if he had a thing for femmy blondes.

-fin-


	5. Rollin' Along

**Title:** Rollin' Along  
**Challenge:** #51 - Games (for 100 roadtrips)  
**Pairings:** None  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**AN:** Katamari Damacy rocks my free world.

* * *

First, the water bucket went missing. 

Next, the broom, the rake, and the refuse bin.

Snow blew across bare pedestals, now empty of the small statues they once held. Gapping holes marked where trees formerly set their roots. Stones were missing from pathways, tripping up unsuspecting monks.

Then the acolytes began to disappear.

With a growl Sanzo set out to find that damn monkey, following the deep path left by a large snowball rolled through thick, white banks. The brat was really going to get it this time, for certain.

After Sanzo destroyed that cursed "Katamari Damacy" game, of course.

-fin-


End file.
